Whiskey and Lace
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: (Prompt request from Tumblr) Effie is having a panic attack over a big life change, Haymitch it forced to cut her out of one of her corsets using his knife. Things get a little heated ;) Smut content. Hayffie all the way home.


Whiskey and Lace

Warning: Hayffie Smut. Don't read if this offends you :P

xx

Effie Trinket, was getting married.

Effie Trinket, was getting married.

He pondered over it, irritably, as he re did his tie for the 100th time. He hated wearing a tie, he hated wearing a suit, he hated that he was feeling more than a little bit spiteful, that Effie Trinket, his escort and probably his closest friend, was abandoning him, and getting married.

She'd told him whilst waving him off on the train platform, as he'd been heading back to 12. They'd had, yet another unsuccessful year at the games and he'd noticed she'd become tired, bored almost. Effie was never bored, she always had something to do, but he could sense there was something on her mind, she had been distant, her eyes had seemed far away. And then, as the train pulled away from the station, and he'd leaned out of the window to humour her (she always liked to wave him off with her hanker chief, like in the movies, it made her happy, it made him laugh) she'd dropped her handkerchief and bit her bottom lip, then called out to him, just before the train hit the tunnel.

"By the way! I'm getting married in the summer! You'll need to find a new escort next year!"

The she'd smiled that Capitol smile of hers and tootled off, on her way, whilst he, for the entire winter, had thought of nothing else, but losing her.

Xxx

Of course, that was winter, and winter had always a lonely, sentimental affair. He was feeling down and unwanted and she had been drifting in and out of his dreams the whole time. Funny, but true when they say, you don't realise what you have until it slips from your grasp.

He'd returned that spring, to the Capitol. With every intent of changing her mind. Keeping her by his side, for the games of course, but maybe, yes, whilst he was shut away in victors village, during winter, feeling sorry for himself, he might have imagined a little more that a business partnership conspiring between the two of them.

But then. He'd arrived at the Capitol, and he saw how happy she had become over the past few months. She was no longer looking tired or bored. She was no longer snappy or grumpy. She was all smiles and light footed as she paraded around their group of friends, showering them with details of the big day and handing out the invites. What right had he to try and act out some silly little fantasy with her, he could never make her that happy.

So, he made his peace with it, he accepted his invite and he promised to wear a tie. It had all come around so quickly.

Xxx

There was a knock at Haymitchs door. He grunted and dropped his hands from the knotted fabric at his neck.

"I'm not late! What do you want!" He grouched, expecting another watch tapping Cinna to appear at his doorway. It opened and he caught a reflection in the mirror. She was covered in frill and glittering suede rose pink and frowning intently. It was Portia, she made her way in.

"Aren't the bridesmaids supposed to sneak into the groomsmans bedrooms after the wedding?" He jested, but recieved no laugh from Portia.

"First of all, your not a groomsman!" She replied "and second of all…eww!" Portia checked that Cinna wasn't around before creeping in closer.

"Look, I need your help. It's…Effie" She whispered and from Portias tone, she wasn't about to ask him to go fluff Effies train.

"What is it? She stuck in her corset again?" He joked, but Portia looked serious and it made him behave.

"No, she's freaking out." Portia admitted cautiously. "She won't come out of her room and the cars going to be here in two hours"

Haymitch rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. "Oh for crying out loud, look, it's probably just stage fright. She gets this way before every reaping. Just give her a little pep talk, slip vodka in her tea and tell her she's fabulous, works every time"

"I think it's a little more serious than that though-"

"Huh, really" Haymitch laughed

"Well, for starters, she's asking for you" Portia contiued.

Haymitch faced her again, a little less dubiously and a little more suspicious

Portia held her hands up "don't ask me why? It's beyond me but she said she won't come out until she speaks to you"

Haymitch let out a groan, but it was over shadowed by his interest of finding out what it was she wanted to say to him. Portia tapped her foot impatiently until he finally agreed to follow her to Effie's suite.

Xxx

'Knock knock'

"Who is it?!"

"Haymitch"

Effie let out a quick breath and unlocked the door. She ushered him in quickly then locked it again, before Portia could slip in too.

Haymitch studied Effie quickly, as she paced back and forth, obviously struggling with what to say to him. She was wearing her wedding dress and Haymitch was surprised to find it looking quite tasteful, traditional even. It was nothing he ever would have imagined seeing Effie Trinket wear. In her panicked state, she looked flushed against the ivory silk organza. The skirt was big and layered and floaty but the bodice was simple, corseted, tight and pushing things up in all the right places. He shook his head awkwardly when he realised he'd been staring far too long. Luckily, she hadn't noticed, so he took a seat on her bed.

"What can I do for you?" He asked calmly. She looked at him then, finally standing still, allowing him to notice that she hadn't placed her wig on yet and that her face was still bare. Effie's honey blonde trestles were pinned into a cute plat, framing her crown. One or two slight tendrils hung free, probably from her frantic distress.

"Ok!" She began breathlessly "first and foremost, thank you for coming here, I really do appreciate you taking the time to-"

"Come on Efs. Were past formalities, what is it?"

"Good, honest." She trilled. "That's why I called you here, I can always count on you to be honest. Truly honest"

"Effie…" He pressed. He was becoming a little uncomfortable now. Yes, he was honest. But it didn't always work in his favour, especially with her.

"Am I making a mistake?!" She finally blurted out, catching him off guard. "Am I rushing into this, Haymitch? Is he the right one for me?" She began to pace again but stopped after a moment, noticing he hadn't answered.

"Oh my god. I am, aren't I!?" She started to fan herself with her hands, Haymitch noticed her getting redder and redder. If he didn't calm her down soon, he might risk her exploding.

"Effie, Effie, shhh" he soothed. Taking her hands in his and holding them at his chest. "You're not making a mistake"

"I'm not?"

"No, you'd only be making a mistake if you weren't happy"

He waited for that glorious smile of hers to appear before he would tell her how fabulous she was and how lovely she looked, but it never came, and suddenly her face twisted into an ugly frown and she started to sob.

"Oh god" she cried, pressing her head again his chest

"What? What did I say?!" Now he was the one panicking

"You said I was making a mistake!"

"No I didn't!" He protested "I said, only if you weren't happy!" but that only caused her to cry even louder.

He didn't know what to do, his hands fluttered around her a little, before he placed them at her shoulders.

"You are happy…aren't you?" he asked and she nodded quickly. "Effie….?" He asked again and she lifted her face to meet his questioning eyes and shook her head.

"Oh" was all he could say.

"Yes, oh!" She wept, pulling herself away from him to pace the room again. "I mean, he's a good man, he really is. And he loves me, he really does…"

"But…." Haymitch pressed.

"But, he doesn't excite me Haymitch!" She blurted out "When we're together, when he touches me, I feel nothing!"

Haymitch's cheeks began to burn, the subject was boarderlining awkward.

"I mean, the sex is ok but…who wants 'ok' for the rest of their lives!? There's no passion, Haymitch! No fire! I want a man who will drive me crazy one minute, then make me scream his name the next! Oh god! Haymitch! What am I doing!?" She grabbed a fist full of silk and tore at it.

"Effie! Don't!" Haymitch warned. He leapt from the bed to try and stop her, but she wouldn't stop tearing at the damn thing.

"Oh god, oh god! Haymitch. Get me out of this dress! Now! I need to get out of this dress! I need- oh god!" She was hyperventilating now, her cheeks were crimson and her eyes were wide with fright. She was having some kind of panic attack, he'd never seen her like this before. He was stumped.

"HAYMITCH! Get me out of this dress!" She screamed. Clutching at his shirt until he complied.

He flitted around her in a panic, not having a clue where to start. The damn thing was corseted and no matter which string he tried to pull, nothing was giving. He was about to call Portia to come to the rescue, when suddenly, he had a great idea. He quickly took out his knife and slid the blade under the criss crossed strings at her back. She was still frantically tearing at the beautiful fabric, so he guessed she wouldn't mind any more damage as he yanked his hand upward, snapping the laces with the blade. She let out a moan of relief as the corset came free and he helped her out of the rest of the dress. As soon as she was free of it and had tossed it across the room they both stepped back, taking shallow desperate breaths. She was in nothing but her bridal underwear, ivory lace bra, panties, suspenders and stockings. He averted his eyes for a moment, a flush of red burning in his cheeks. She made no move to cover herself up, she just stood there, breathless and looking sublime. Not even sober could he have restrained himself from what he was about to do next. The sight of her heaving chest, her flushed cheeks and fly away hair, stirred something up inside of him. He marched over to her like a bull and pulled her in for a desperate kiss.

He almost knocked the wind out of her as their lips and tongues met in a frantic battle. It took her less than a second to respond and kiss him back, all the more hungry. His hands were in her hair, pulling her lips to his with such force she moaned at the pressure, knowing her mouth would be bruised later.

He slid his hands down past her waist then cupped her ass, making her jump into his grasp and wrap her legs around his waist. They were ferocious with each other, feral almost and clumsy, as they staggered around Effie's bedroom, knocking over this and that, smashing and breaking and destroying but all the while, fighting and clawing to be closer to one another.

They stumbled into Effie's vanity desk, allowing Haymitch a second to prop her up, as he worked on removing his belt and trousers. Effie's hands went for his shoddy attempt at a tie, but once she realised there was no hope in getting it undone, she began tearing at his shirt instead. That came away easily enough, as did his trousers and boxers. She gasped at the feel of him, hard at her lace and nylon covered thigh. He was kissing her painfully hard now, pushing her back against her mirror and widening her legs to get closer.

"Are you excited now?" He growled, before rubbing a hand over her core and feeling for himself, just how excited she was. She mewled at his touch, arching her head back and pulling her lips away from his briefly, to catch her breath. He took the opportunity to find her weak spot and slowly kissed and nibbled his way to the crook of her neck, making her clutch at his bare shoulders in a desperate attempt not to cry out for the whole wedding party to hear, downstairs.

Pushing her underwear to the side, he slipped a finger inside her, causing her to buck against his hand.

"Oh god, Haymitch. Don't stop!" She cried. But he pressed his mouth to hers again, swallowing the rest of the moans that were to follow. He pumped his finger inside of her, slowly at first, then faster and faster and faster until he himself had to cry out, as her nails broke the skin of his back as she rode out her first orgasm against him.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to be inside of her. Placing her spent arms around his neck, he lifted her from the vanity and they fell onto the bed in sweaty heap.

She was just as desperate as he was for the contact, as she ground herself against his hardened member.

"Oh, fuck, Effie!" He groaned, he was losing it completely with her. So close to the edge at just the sight of her, wriggling beneath him. He wasted no more time. Her underwear was torn from her middle and he spread her legs by the knees, before entering her, hard.

She gasped audibly at the size of him, he filled her completely and her entire body quaked as he led himself on top of her, thrusting whole heartily until she could barely breathe.

The sex was rough and quick and amazing and he rode her right up to her peak, where they both came loudly together before falling into a heavy tangled heap onto the pillows. They were spent and happy and floating in a hazy cloud of lust as they tried to catch up with their breathing.

"That. was. amazing" Effie panted, stretching out her bruised body. "Just…Perfect"

Haymitch turned on his side, taking her in. After that, there was no way he was going to let her marry another man.

suddenly, an impatient knock at the door, brought them to their senses.

"Who is it" Effie called, scrambling to her feet and reaching for her dressing gown

"Erm…Its Portia"

Effie huffed fearfully and propped her self up agaisnt the door.

"The weddings off Portia, I've changed my mind, I cant go through with it"

"Well, yes, I kinda guessed that" Portia hummed through the door, Effie could sense a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"As official bridesmaid duty, its down to you to…ah…inform the guests! and the Groom!"

Portia fell silent for a moment and Effie began to panic.

"Portia? Did you hear me?" Suddenly Effie heard the sound of her giggling. "Whats so funny?"

"The guests and the groom already know that the wedding is off Effie. Haymitch and yourself were barely discreet" Portia admitted, before falling into another fit of giggles.

Effies jaw dropped to the floor. She looked to Haymitch for moral support, but he was chuckling just as hard.

"Oh dear! How was he? Was he mad? upset? Suicidal?" Effie asked, referin to her ex, husband to be.

"Oh don't worry about him!" Portia scoffed "I just saw him leaving, hand in hand with Ophelia!"

"Ophelia? as in my maid of honour? That Ophelia?"

"Yep!"

"That bitch!" Effie cried, but Haymitch cleared his throat awkwardly, waving a hand over his naked body.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a while ok? The priest is having a mental break down, I better- ah- I'll see you later" Portia called, before heading away again.

Effie couldn't help but laugh. Why, no matter how hard she tried, why was her life a big crazy mess, every time Haymitch Abernathy was involved. She looked at him, thoughtfully as he smiled her way.

Yes, the man drove her crazy. But she couldn't wait to scream his name again.

xxxx


End file.
